


With Me

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Prom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Ignis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Ignis gets in a bad habit, and gets caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ellay_gee's birthday today! Go wish her a happy birthday!
> 
> This is a continuation of the [comic](https://stuck-in-ffxv-hell.tumblr.com/post/168049937795/voyeur-ignis-promptis) that I made for her.
> 
> Also, I am an ace as hell virgin. The smuttiest I have ever been is, like, an ambiguous blowjob for approximately a sentence before it ended. So this is a new thing. It’s gonna be a bit cringey because I have no clue what I’m doing. XD

Ignis glanced at his watch and grimaced. He was two minutes off-schedule. He knew that he was simply being anxious about it. After all, Prompto and Noctis would not be back at Noctis’ apartment for their… activities… for another half hour. He had plenty of time to situate himself in the closet, he needn’t worry.

Well, he had to worry about his immortal soul after he continually peeped on his prince and the prince’s boyfriend fucking each other for nearly a month now. He was more faithful to these weekday quasi-trysts than he was to the Astrals themselves.

Despite the faint dregs of lingering guilt over what he was doing, he slid quietly into Noctis’ apartment, slid off his shoes, and walked silently to Noctis’ closet. He didn’t know why he was being so cautious, as Noctis and Prompto wouldn’t be back for… fifteen minutes, at least, according to his watch. But it allayed his fears, so he continued to do it.

He slid the door mostly shut, leaving a faint sliver open so he had an open view of Prompto and Noctis, but so the others would have to look directly at him to see him. He waited with bated breath, pants unzipped and cock already half-hard from anticipation alone. 

Twenty minutes later, he heard the door open and heard Noctis’s voice, “Hey, Specs? You here?”

Then, he heard Prompto giggle, “C’mon Noct, we’ve been doing this for  _ weeks _ . He’s  _ never _ here! Let’s get on with it, then.” Prompto’s voice shifted from his normal happy-go-lucky demeanor to something deeper and more level. His dom voice. 

Ignis shivered. When Prompto used that voice, he knew the blond was about to get serious, which meant Ignis was going to come at least twice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said dismissively, in a quieter voice that Ignis almost didn’t catch. “You ready?” Noctis asked.

Prompto giggled, for no apparent reason, then quickly stopped. “I’m more than ready, babe. The question is, are you?”

Noctis barely finished saying “Yes,” before there was a thump and a faint moan of pleasure.

Ignis closed his eyes, listening closely as the door to the bedroom swung open, and Prompto followed Noctis through the door, both of them half-undressed already. It had barely been a minute, and they were already tangled up in each other. 

Prompto then forced Noctis against a wall, and Ignis hissed in a breath, fingers dancing along his shaft.

“Let’s get it started, then, shall we?” Prompto nearly growled, pressing his knee against the bulge in Noctis’ boxers. Noctis nodded breathlessly, pressing back against Prompto’s knee to chase after the friction.

Ignis bit his lip as he clutched tighter on his dick. Prompto and Noctis were perfectly in his view, he didn’t have to shift around, and they were going at each other with such a wild ferocity, Ignis could help but stutter his hips into his hands as his orgasm rushed over him in a wave.

He barely managed to bite down a drawn-out moan as Prompto initiated a deep kiss, pressing Noctis further against the wall, pressing the prince’s hands to his sides.

Ignis wiped up as much of the cum as he could, but wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Prompto and Noctis were in the perfect position for him to watch, and Prompto was absolutely ravishing Noctis with kisses now, trailing down the prince’s neck, across his chest to lap at a nipple, then down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers.

Prompto glanced up, and Ignis caught a glance of that mischievous face, smiling up at Noctis and reached for his dick again. Today was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Ignis had come another time before Prompto picked Noctis up and deposited him on the bed. His thighs were shaking, and he felt like he was on a hair trigger. But he wanted this to last. Everything was going so well, he could see everything the others were doing. It was like they were posing just for him.

If he had been thinking with his brain rather than with his dick, Ignis would have realized that was  _ exactly _ what they were doing.

But Ignis was concentrating on how hard Prompto was pounding into Noctis, the delicious sounds the two of them were making, and the way his hand caught and dragged on his dick, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The sound of Noctis’ breathy moans and Prompto’s half-growls went straight to his dick, and he gazed out at Prompto and Noctis, how beautiful and lithe they looked together. He wanted to get closer, close enough to see the sweat on the back of Prompto’s neck, or the drool dripping from Noctis’ mouth as he sucked Prompto’s fingers. He wanted to record  _ everything _ for posterity’s sake.

But for as wrong as what he was doing right now was, recording his two friends without their knowledge and consent stepped over a line that he wouldn’t cross. 

He still longed to remember these moments, though. 

Ignis’ hand sped up as he saw Prompto’s pace quicken. He could tell that Prompto was so close, he had been doing this for enough time, and he wanted to finish,  _ needed _ to finish, he-

He let out a breath as he came again, and immediately clamped his lips together. Luckily, Prompto’s moan when he came more than drowned out Ignis’ minor misstep.

Once Prompto was spent, he slid out of Noctis, then wrapped his lips around Noctis’ cock and started bobbing his head.

Ignis knew he had to start cleaning up. If Prompto had finished, Noctis wasn’t too far behind, and they wouldn’t stay in the bathroom forever.

But Prompto looked so hypnotizing as he stared into Noctis’ eyes, lashes lowered mischievously, and Noctis slammed his head back into the mattress, stuttering his hips up and into the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth. Noctis let out a pleasured moan that slowly petered out to ragged breathing as he came.

“Well, fuck,” Noctis breathed, “That was pretty damn hot.”

Prompto laughed, “Yeah, I gotta admit, I’m kinda into it.”

Ignis didn’t pay attention to the aftercare, instead, he focused on making sure all signs of his presence were ready to be wiped away when the two of them went to the bathroom to clean up.

But instead of walking over to Noctis’ bathroom, as usual, the two of them laid down on Noctis’ bed lazily.

“How long d’you think it’ll take?” Prompto asked.

Noctis hummed, “What time is it now?”

When Prompto just shrugged in response, Noctis groaned and got to his feet. He winced as cum dribbled out of his ass, but managed to grab his discarded pants and dragged them back to the bed. Once he was safely laying down, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“It’s 2:26. I say 3:00, tops.”

“I dunno, dude. That doesn’t seem like a lot of time. I’d say 3:30.”

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows, heart starting to pound in his chest. Were they going to stay there until 3:30? He was supposed to come around at 3:00, they would wonder where he was. Oh, shit, he was in trouble. If they didn’t leave to go to the bathroom, he would be trapped here. He couldn’t admit that he had been in the closet the whole time, not with cum-stained handkerchiefs at his knees.

What was he going to do?

He took a deep breath. He would be fine. Noctis, at least, would fall asleep easily. He was probably asleep right now. Prompto would have to go to the bathroom sooner or later. He would sneak out when Prompto left. 

Yes.

He could do this.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was on his side, back facing the closet, with an arm wrapped loosely around Prompto’s waist. He hadn’t moved for a few minutes, which was a good a sign as any that he was fast asleep.

Now Ignis just had to wait for Prompto.

Lo and behold, just a few minutes before Ignis would normally have re-entered the apartment, Prompto detangled himself from Noctis’ arms and pressed a grinning kiss into Noctis’ temple.

Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Relief flooded through Ignis, and he jumped to his feet and swung the door open as quietly as possible, then tried to shut it until just a slit was showing, like he left it. He was about ready to turn and leave the bedroom when a familiar voice froze him in his tracks.

“Enjoy the show?” Noctis asked lazily, turning to face Ignis.

Ignis met his gaze, face paling. Noctis  _ wasn’t _ asleep. He had been  _ waiting _ for Ignis. 

“Noctis, I-” Ignis started, but Noctis held up a hand.

“Don’t,” He said.

Ignis’ heart crumpled. No, no he had ruined everything, he had made such a  _ crude _ mistake, and now he had ruined the trust of someone he cared for deeply. “Noctis, I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I can make it up to you, but I’ll-”

“You can keep doing it, if you want,” Noctis said.

With a start, Ignis leaned forward. “I’m sorry, what?”

Before Noctis could respond, Prompto opened the bathroom door, dressed in nothing but loose boxers. “We’ve known for, what, like, two weeks?” He said with a faint grin, “Been wondering if you would ever ‘fess up.”

“I- what?” Ignis’s head spun. What was happening? They  _ knew _ ? And they didn’t  _ care _ ?

Prompto sidled forward, trailing a finger from Ignis’ clavicle, down to the waistband of his pants. “You can get a little… loud… occasionally. But I think… I think it’s kinda hot to be watched, don’t you think, Noct?” Prompto turned and leaned over Noctis, catching him in a deep kiss before turning to watch Ignis staring at them, mouth agape.

“Yeah,” Noctis said huskily, “Yeah, I like it.”

Ignis couldn’t believe his ears. It didn’t seem like real life, but gods damn it, it fucking was. 

“Just don’t be thinking you’ll join the fun. This is just going to be me and Noctis,” Prompto said, running a hand through Noctis’ hair.

“That’s all I want,” Ignis responded, mouth dry with want.

“Then, what d’you say to round two?”


End file.
